memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705)
cruiser | registry = NCC-74705 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = , Nthanda Naidoo, Brian Stuhlmacher | launched = 2369 |The Roleplaying Game: Core Rulebook}} | status = active (2380) | icon1 = 45px|UFP emblem image. 40px|Starfleet emblem image. | altimage = intrepid class side.jpg }} The USS ''Bellerophon'' (NCC-74705) was a Federation starship,a tier 4 cruiser/light cruiser in Starfleet service in the late 24th century. ( ; ; mission: "Skirmish") Specifications Around stardate 73XX.6, the Bellerophon was rated a level 4 battle group light cruiser. It featured room for four officers and slots for five weapons or additional systems. Its deflector shields were rated 470, while the structural integrity field, or hull strength, topped at 625. ( mission: "Skirmish") The Bellerophon was equipped with a subspace graviton field and carried samples of the Teplan blight. ( }}) History and specifics The Bellerophon was launched in 2369. The ship was in service in the 2370s decade, commanded by Captain . ( ) As part of Federation Starfleet operations in the Trexelian Expanse around stardate 73XX.6, the USS Bellerophon participated in the war games conducted by Starfleet and allied vessels from the 23rd and 24th centuries. ( mission: "Skirmish") The Bellerophon also saw action in conflicts with the Klingon Empire, Cardassian Union and Breen Confederacy. ( missions: "Events", "Breen Barrier") In 2371, the Bellerophon travelled to Deep Space 9 to assist Benjamin Sisko and his crew. ( ) That same year, the Bellerophon was one of three ships assigned to the 20th Fleet based at Starbase 364, and assigned to patrol along the Shackleton Expanse. ( |Beta Quadrant Sourcebook}}) In 2372, the Bellerophon transported Admiral William Ross to Starbase 375 so he could take command of the station following the death of Admiral Eric Hahn and the arrest of Captain Ishmael Snowden during the Leyton Affair. ( ) In 2375, the Bellerophon transported Federation delegates to Romulus for a conference on the Dominion War. ( ; ; }}) In December, 2377, the Bellerophon and the responded to a distress call from Deep Space 9 requesting immediate assistance in countering the Ascendant invasion fleet over Bajor. Following the destruction of the invasion fleet, both vessels remained in the system to patrol on both sides of the Bajoran wormhole until a new subspace communications relay could be put in place in the Gamma Quadrant, and while the underwent repairs and the installation of a new warp core. ( ) Jefferson Blackmer served aboard the Bellerophon after transferring from the . Blackmer would later transfer to the . ( |Plagues of Night}}) In January or February of 2380, Admiral Ross considered sending the Bellerophon to the Romulan border. ( ) Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline were the Cardassian Union did not withdraw from Bajor in 2369, the Bellerophon accompanied and to Dorvan V in 2373. The ships were ambushed by Cardassian destroyers, armed with phased polaron beam weapons and led by Gul Evek and the . Only the Bellerophon escaped but its computer core was too damaged to retain information about the new Cardassian weapons. ( |sub=Echoes and Refractions|A Gutted World}}) Appendices Connections Background Ron D. Moore named the vessel after , a Royal Navy warship that fought at the Battle of Trafalgar. ( ) References and notes External link * category:federation starships category:intrepid class starships category:24th century starships category:24th century Federation starships